You can't stop a fangirl
by DarknessBeatsLight
Summary: Bakura is having trouble with a fangirl! Can he escape her clutches?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Oke here's the situation. On the Duelist Kingdom island a girl (or yourself if you prefer) saw Bakura transform into his darkside twice, once in the graveyard scene and the second time when he was playing a game with yugi and his gang on the island. She instantly became a fangirl and everyone is now on the boat that will return them to the main land. Oh yeah, and Bakura already acquired the Millennium Key somehow, I am not specifying how.

* * *

**You can't stop a fangirl  
**

It was late and Yugi and his gang had been celebrating Yugi's victory. All the other passengers had already gone to bed. They were about to retire to their cabins as well when a voice rang across the hall: "Yugi! Where do you think you're going? The battle is not yet over."

Yugi and his gang turned around. "Bakura?" Yugi asked unsure, examining the pale boy across from him. "No! It's the evil Bakura! Get back everyone!" Yugi transformed into his alter ego. He had a look of anger on his face. "I thought we got rid of you back on the island!"

Bakura threw his head back at this and laughed: "Hahahahahaaa! You thought wrong, pharao!"

Around the corner someone could barely contain squeeling at the sound of his evil laughter.

Bakura continued "Now I propose we have a duel. If I win I get your precious puzzle." "And what if I win?" The pharaoh inquired. "Ha! In the unlikely event you manage to beat me I will let my little host take control of my body for let's say... a day." "That does not sound like a fair deal Bakura!" "It doesn't? It gives you and your little band a chance to get rid of the millennium ring and I would not be able to intervene." The pharaoh considered this for a moment. "Alright! Let's duel!"

"Yugi no!" Tea exclaimed! Joey added "Yeah Yug! Don't do it! It's too dangerous, he must have something up his sleeve!"

Bakura grinned wickedly: "Too late! The pharao has accepted! Now as always, we will fight in the shadow realm! Hahahahaha!"

*Time skip*

Bakura was on his hands and knees "No! How could you have beaten me! My strategy was infallible!"

"You still don't get it do you Bakura? As long as I have my friends and believe in the heart of the cards no-one can beat me! Now! Hold true to your end of the deal and release the real Bakura from your control!"

"Yeah release the real Bakura!" Joey echoed. The whole gang was advancing on Bakura now. Joey grabbed Bakura by his shirt.

Suddenly object were flying though the hall! "Ah! What's going on!" Joey yelled. He let go of Bakura to cover his head against the flying plates and forks. Soon Yugi and his friends were covering their heads and running for it. A few lamps were hit and glass was raining down on them as they ran.

Bakura meanwhile was unscathed. The items weren't directed at him. He looked over to where the dishes were coming from. Someone stepped from behind the corner. He couldn't make out who it was because there wasn't much light anymore. He heard a soft panting. Quick footsteps made their way towards him.

As the figure stepped into the light he could see it was a slender young girl with one green streak in her dark blond hair. He didn't remember seeing her before, but of course he never payed much attention to people without milennium items. Her face had turned red with anger. She was still clasping a plate in her right hand, ready to be thrown should any of Yugi's friends dare return. She surveyed the hallway and her breathing returned to normal. She turned her attention to Bakura. The anger that had been there a moment before faded in a second and was replaced by a wide smile.

Bakura took a step back. "Why did you do that?" She didn't answer. Instead she advanced om him steadily. The big smile and the eager eyes creeped Bakura out somewhat. "Who are you! I demand you tell me!" She was almost there now.

Bakura panicked and pushed her roughly aside against a wall. Keeping his distance he saw she now had a quizzical look on her face. He reached into a pocket in his jacket and retrieved the Millennium Key which he had gotten hold of before the tournament had begun. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me I'll find out for myself!" With that he put the Millennium Key to the girls head and turned it 90 degrees.

He entered a door. Behind it he found the same girl again. She looked at him with a small smile and said "Hello." Bakura gave her a threatening look and didn't answer. He looked around him. The room was so colourful it almost hurt your eyes and there were pictures of animals all over the walls, mostly guinea pigs. There were lots of cookies and little cakes randomly placed here and there on the furniture. In the corner there was a computer, youtube was playing a video. The sounds coming from it seemed cheerful, but he couldn't tell what video it was from where he was standing, nor did he care to know. He heard soft thuds too, but because of the noise from the video he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

There were two other doors in the room. He reached for the first one. He opened the door and heard rock music coming from inside. The girl was standing right in front of him. "Wait, what?" Bakura turned around to find the girl standing closely behind him. Startled he took a step back. "What is this?! There is two of you now?" He asked with an angry tone in his voice. He turned around to the other girl again. She was wearing darker clothes then the first girl, but apart from that they were identical. He moved his eyes across the room. It was very dark and there were knives and curved swords on the walls, as well as pictures of ninja's.

He snorted and walked to the other door. He opened it looked inside the small room. Again the girl was there, this time wearing a more casual outfit. She was reading a book while sitting on the floor between a lot of other books. All around the walls were bookcases filled with manga and fantasy books. The girl looked up. She too had that small smile on her face.

He stood there for a minute pondering out loud "All this still doesn't tell me who you are or what you want with me. Aside from the knives you seem ordinary." He turned around and walked into the two other girls. "Why do you insist on following so close behind?!" He yelled at hem. They looked back unfazed. Bakura pushed past them towards the exit.

He was about to leave when he noticed the thumping sound again. He turned around and listened. All three girls were standing in the middle of the room eyeing his every move. "Thud thud. Pause. Thud."

He turned the rock music off and put the youtube video on pause. It was coming from behind the wall. He shoved a small cabinet out of the way and ripped a poster that was there off the wall. He felt the wall with his hands. There was an outlining of a door here! Hardly visible but definitely there. He pushed the wall but nothing happened. He looked behind him to the girls. They were still staring at him. They didn't give him any clue as to how to open that door. "It can't be that hard" he mumbled. He turned to the door again and noticed a candelabra a bit to the right of the door. "Could it be.." He pulled the candelabra down and the door slid open. "Ha! Too easy!" He exclaimed looking back at his audience triumphantly. The three girls didn't look at him however. They were looking over his shoulder into the secret room with excitement in their eyes.

Bakura turned around and looked into the room. It was dark in there, he could only vaguely make out the shape of a human. "Right, you again." He said, expecting another version of that same girl. He felt for a light switch, which was there and he turned the lights on. "Gasp!" In the room that same girl was standing again, but she was not alone. She was making out with someone, straddling him on a desk. Bakura could see the white hair, beige sweater and blue jeans. He looked down at himself. He was wearing the exact same thing. The desk was banging against the wall, that's what was making the thumping sound. The girl pulled away from the kiss and looked behind her. He could see himself smirking at him.

The last girl started pulling his other self's clothes off . "What are you.. Stop that this instant!" He yelled as the scene before him unfolded. He felt three pair of arms tugging on his own clothes now and on his arms. "Let go of me!" He struggled to get free. Already they had their hands under his shirt and in his hair. One of them was undoing his pants. He threw the girls off of him and glanced back to that fourth girl and himself. "What?! That's not what you're supposed to do with my Millennium Ring!" The girls were already back on him. He pulled himself out of their grasp and out of the room. He tried to get to the exit, but one of those pesky girls had taken hold of his leg, while another jumped on his back. Bakura felt their nails. They were literally trying to rip his clothes off. One of them stood in front of him pushing him away from the door. "Ouch!" Someone bit his neck! With a ferocious growl he shook and kicked all three girls off of him and made it to the door. He closed it fast and pushed against it to hold it closed. Nothing happened. Panting he left the girls head.

He woke up in the exact position he was in when he had turned the key on the girl's head. The girl hadn't moved either. He gave her a harsh look and put the key away. "That was.." _Glomp! _Without giving so much as a sound, the girl had glomped him! For a moment there was silence as Bakura just stood there stunned by what was happening to him and then: "Squeeeeeeeeeel!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day.

Ryou was wondering around the ship aimlessly. The spirit of the millennium ring hadn't possessed him this morning. He had told him he lost a duel and Ryou could have his body back just for today. If only Ryou could find Yugi. He would know what to do. "Sigh. This ship is huge. How am I supposed to find their room."

Ryou turned a corner and almost bumped into someone. "Oh excuse me, I wasn't looking where I was going." He said. The girl he had bumped into just stared at him with big eyes and a creepy smile. She was slender had dark blond hair and one pink streak in it. "Well, I'd best be off." Ryou said politely before he continued his search for Yugi. He failed to notice the quiet footsteps that followed him.

An hour later..

"Gah! I'm back at my own room again. Where could Yugi be?" Ryou opened the door to his room. "I'll just get my coat and check on deck." He entered his room and walked to his jacket. He heard the door close behind him. He turned around. No one. Ryou shrugged and turned around again to pick up the jacket. "Ah!" Ryou jumped when he saw that same girl standing before him. "I say miss, you scared me." The girl didn't answer. "Did you want something?" Ryou asked, getting a bit nervous. The girl still didn't answer. Instead she picked up his jacket and reached in one of the pockets. "That's my jacket miss. Please give it to me and leave." The girl got out the millennium key. "What is that? How did it get.." Before he could finish his sentence the girl used the millennium key on him.

The girl stood in a hallway. There were two doors, a white one on the right that looked inviting and an old wooden one on the left with rusted hinges. She tried the right one first. Inside she found the polite boy. "Hello there." He said. "Hi." She greeted him back with a smile. She looked around her. Everything was real tidy, books placed nicely in order and a smell of tea hung in the air. That was no wonder seeing as there were cups of tea everywhere. Ryou sat down on the couch and took a cup of tea.

The girl saw some doors but didn't enter them. Instead she listened closely. There was a sound somewhere, barely audible. She went straight for it. It came from behind a bookcase. She shoved the bookcase aside, revealing a door. "You shouldn't look in there." Ryou said. He was standing behind her now, happily stirring his cup of tea. Ignoring the warning the girl opened the door. Inside was a man, or woman, she couldn't really tell. But it was made out of cream puffs! Behind it was a bubble bath with steaming see through brownish liquid in it. A tea bath!

A different Ryou, wearing only tight swim shorts, screamed and attacked the creature. They fell into the bath together. He was eating away at the thing and clearly enjoyed it all too much. The girl quickly closed the door. She looked at the tea-drinking Ryou with a surprised smile on her face. Ryou shrugged his shoulders.

Together they walked to the other door. The girl opened the door. There he was. Bakura. Lying on his bed, hands under his head, staring at the ceiling. When they walked in he looked up. "What are you doing in here?" He asked with a glare. The girl only smiled at him and continued further into the room, followed by Ryou. Bakura tried to mentally throw her out, but for some reason it wasn't working. "You used the millennium key." It was more of a statement then a question. "How did you get your hands on that.." He lay back down on the bed with a grunt.

The room looked very poor. The walls were made of sandstone and the little furniture present was simple and wooden. Even the bed was just wood with a cloth over it. There was two other doors there. The girl opened the first one and walked in. She inhaled sharply. Inside was a little boy. He was sitting in front of a body of a woman on the floor. He was crying silently. The body and the walls were all covered in blood. On the walls were texts written in egyptian signs. A drawing of a pharaoh was clutched in the boys hands. There was blood on the drawing too.

The girl felt a hand that gently pulled her back out of the room. It was Bakura. He closed the door without saying a word and sat down on the bed again.

The girl looked at him with a sad expression before remembering there was another door. Carefully she opened it. Inside stood a tanned muscular man. He had white hair and a scar under his right eye. He was only wearing a blue kilt. All around him was gold and jewels and all kinds of treasures. The girls eyes grew big as she went inside. A big smile made its way to her face and she looked at the man in the center of it all. She looked back at Bakura who was eyeing her warily and she pointed at the man next to her with a look of excitement. "That would be the past me, when I was king of thieves." Bakura explained.

The girl's breathing became more rapid, her smile broadened and she turned to the thief king: "Squeeeell!" Glomp! "Grr, what are you doing girl?!" The thief king exclaimed. Bakura got up to pull the girl off of him. This proved rather challenging, because she had both her arms and legs hooked around the thief king. Under the sound of loud squeels Bakura yelled: "Ryou! Don't just stand there help us!" Ryou, who had been standing there sipping his tea responded: "I have to finish my tea first, Bakura." He gave Bakura an innocent smile. "Why you little..!" He was cut off by the girl who was now glomping him. He lost his balance and fell to the floor. The thief king pried her off Bakura and carried her outside the door. She was clinging to his arms so he couldn't let go of her. Together with Bakura they managed to get her of and shut the door.

The girl woke up standing in front of Ryou. They looked at each other and a sly grin played across their faces.

Back in Bakura's soul room they were still holding the door knob and stood there panting. "What was that" the thief king asked, first looking at Bakura and then at Ryou, who was looking back at him amused "And where's my kilt..?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura woke up the next morning. Ha! The pharaoh is more foolish than I thought. He should have known that throwing away my millennium ring in the water would not work.

Bakura got up and got dressed. Tomorrow was the last day on the boat. In the morning they would arrive on the main land. "Good" Bakura thought to himself. "then I won't have to worry about that girl anymore." He made his way to the cafeteria and saw Yugi and his friends sitting at a table near the window.

"I'll just pop over and say hi." He said to himself with an evil smirk. He got a pile of food and walked to their table. "Good morning guys!" He said imitating Ryou. "Mind if I join you?" "Not at all, sit down!" Tea said, and she scooted over to make room. "How are you all feeling?" Bakura asked. "Much better now that that evil spirit of yours has been taken care of Ryou." Yugi said smiling. Joey decided to join in the conversation: "Sorry we were so late though, Bakura. Someone locked us in our rooms!" "Oh my!" Bakura exclaimed, "I wonder who would do such a thing." "Probably that evil spirit of yours." Joey told him. "If that attendant hadn't heard us pounding on the door we would still be in there!" "That sounds horrid. Oh well, I am sure we are rid of him now. I am very glad you guys are okay!" Bakura said with the most pleasant smile he could muster laying it on thick. He hadn't locked their doors however, so who did?

After lunch he parted with his 'friends' he walked through the halls when he heard someone giggling behind him. He turned around. No one. He passed a corner when he heard it again. "Oh no." He muttered quietly to himself. He picked up his pace as the giggling behind him continued and got louder. It seemed to be echoing of the walls. He went around the corner, waited a few seconds and then jumped out, looking into the hall from which he came. Again no one. "Curse you girl!" Bakura got creeped out and made a break for it. It wasn't until he reached the top floor that he stopped to catch his breath, listening for any sounds. The giggling had stopped. "I finally lost her." There was no one around except for the a barman. Bakura ordered a drink and told the man to warn him if a girl with a green streak in her hair would come through the door. The man thought it was a strange request but told him he would do so anyway.

Bakura sat down in one of the chairs in front of the window with his drink. He could hear the clinging of glasses as the barman was cleaning them. He relaxed and slowly finished his drink. He slumped back in the chair and closed his eyes for a bit. Peace and quiet.

He had had his eyes closed for about 5 minutes when he realized he didn't hear the barkeeper anymore. Maybe he was done cleaning glasses. Even though the stack had looked big enough. Well he said he'd warn him if that girl would show up. It was too quiet though.

When he opened his eyes he looked right into big brown orbs. "Aaah! Stop stalking me!" He yelled at the girl. "Why didn't that barman warn me." He said looking over his shoulder to the bar. The barkeeper wasn't there. He looked back at the girl she was wearing a blue streak in her hair today. "That's why." Bakura mumbled to himself. The girl moved her face closer to his. "If you don't want to end up in the shadow realm I suggest you keep your distance." He growled at her. "Hihihi." She giggled. He pushed her away into the chair next to his.

A though crossed Bakura's mind and he asked: "By the way, did you have anything to do with that yugi and his idiot friends being locked up in their rooms?" The girl flashed him a grin and showed him some keys that she took out of her pocket. He grinned back. "Ah, I suppose you do have your use then."

Bakura got up to leave. "Well my dear, if you would be so kind as to not follow me around anymore, I will take my leave now." He walked to the door and tugged. It didn't budge. He pushed it instead. It still didn't budge. He tried the other door, with the same result. The blood drained from his face. He turned around. The girl was standing a few feet away from him. Grinning. "Oh bugger." He jumped over the bar, which was the closest thing. She followed him on the other side of the bar. Pleasure visible on her face. He ran to the other side, she followed. Everything he did she mirrored. She climbed over the bar and Bakura did the same. Again they were on the opposite side of the bar. Feeling a bit more free now Bakura looked around for the nearest emergency exit. "There!" He thought. He was immediately tackled though. "Ung get off me." He struggled to get free. She was clawing at his shirt and jeans. She was amazingly strong for a person of her stature. He made an effort to throw her off, he heard some clothing rip, but he was free again. He made a break for the emergency exit. He pushed the door. "What?! It's not opening!" He looked through the glass and saw some big containers blocking the doors path. He turned around to face his foe again. She had an innocent smile on her face now. She was still standing where he had thrown her off. "Clever girl."

There weren't any other exits, just this room and a storage room behind the bar. She was holding up the keys again. She pointed at the key and then at the door. And then she gestured for him to come get the keys. Bakura growled and gave her a scowl. Her innocent smile turned to a wicked grin. "Fine. You want to play? I'll play." He said. He slowly made his way towards her. She wasn't moving. As he reached for the keys she moved them away from him, making him come closer. He moved around her. Instead of letting the keys dangle on her fingers she put them in her fist. Aside from that she didn't move or turn to face him. Bakura reached out real quick this time grabbing her wrist with one hand and prying her fingers open with the other. She used this to turn around and kick his feet from underneath him. He fell to the floor dragging her with him. He just had to get those keys and then he could leave. As he was still trying to get the keys from her she was clawing at his clothes again. Ripping them off piece by piece.

Bakura finally managed to get the keys and threw them in the direction of the door before the girl could grab them back again, meaning to collect them later. She would never let him open the door of course, he had to contain her somehow.

An idea occurred to him. He grabbed her wrists and looked up at her. She stopped moving as she looked back into his red brown eyes. He sat up straight, face very close to hers now. Her eyes had turned all misty. He stood up, lifting her up with him, keeping their eyes locked. He walked behind the bar and they entered the storage compartment. The temperature was lower here, to keep the drinks cool. "Excellent." Bakura muttered. He took her to a corner where he put her down. He wanted to back out now and leave her here, but how was he going to prevent her from coming after him immediately. "I should have thought this through." He thought to himself. Her hand reached for his cheek and her eyes drifted down. Her fingers glided down his face, over his lips, following her gaze, until she came to his millennium ring. It was partly visible now, because parts of his sweater were ripped. "Of course!" He suddenly burst out. The millennium ring started to glow. Her eyes grew big with surprise and they darted back to his. "I win." Was all Bakura said before the shadow realm trapped her soul.

Back in his room Bakura looked at his clothes in the mirror. His sweater and shirt were ripped in a lot of places, his left shoulder was bare and apparently she had scratched him a couple of times too, because red stains were visible on his clothes. He let himself fall on the soft bed. "Thank Ra that's over." He fell asleep right there.

In his dream he heard her giggling again. She was standing right before him. "Teehehee." He looked around him. This was the shadow realm. "She has the power to bring me to the shadow realm?!" he thought. She advanced towards him with a look of a predator about to play with it's helpless prey. "Hihihihi."

Glomp!

"No! No! Noooooo!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning.

"Yami! You have to help me!" Yami turned around to see if that gruff voice really belonged to the person he thought it belonged to. It did.

"Bakura?! I knew throwing that ring away wouldn't work."

"Yami, you have to help me." Bakura repeated. He looked stressed out, with big black bags under his eyes and his clothes were torn. "You look like a train ran you over." Yami said, suppressing a chuckle. "This is serious pharaoh!" Bakura shouted. "And why, might I ask, should I help you?"

"Because this is something you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy."

Yami looked unconvinced.

"And I know you of all people will have had dealings with these... things.. before."

"Alright alright, what's going on." Yami asked.

"There is this girl" Bakura started. Yami interrupted: "A girl did this to you?" He really couldn't suppress his laughter now. "Hahahaha! You're supposed to be everyones worst nightmare and you can't handle a girl? Now that's funny." Getting red in the face out of anger Bakura continued: "She is not normal! She has more strenght then a grown man, she can sneak up on you in broad daylight and she can even control the shadow realm!" "Sounds like an everyday fangirl to me." Yami said calmly.

"Everyday fangirl?!" Bakura shouted.

"Yes, I have lots of them, they're quite handy if you know how to use them. You do have experience with fangirls don't you Bakura?"

Bakura got even more red in the face. "Who does that pharaoh think he is? I have more fangirls than he'll ever have." Bakura thought. Regaining his composure he said: "Of course I do, pharaoh. I just usually ignore them or give them my best death glare. They usually collapse right on the spot. However, nothing seems to work against this one."

"Well she isn't here now, is she?" Yami asked looking around.

"No she's in the shadow realm."

"Well, problem solved, I'd say."

"Did you not hear me say she controls the shadow realm?" Bakura explained exasperated. She pulled my soul into the shadow realm while I was asleep and she.. and she..." Bakura faced away from the pharaoh. He didn't need to explain any further.

"I understand." Yami said and put a comforting hand on his nemesis' shoulder.

"So you'll help me?" Bakura looked up at Yami expectantly.

"I will."

Several weeks later.

Yami was walking home when he saw Bakura on the other side of the street. Seeing none of his friends were here he walked over to Bakura: "Hey Bakura!" Bakura turned to see who dared to greet him. "Pharaoh! What do you want?" He asked rather harsh. "I just wanted to know how you're doing with your little problem. Bakura's face changed to a grin "Your method worked perfectly! She does everything I order her to do." "Ha! Perfect! It always works." Yami said with a smug look on his face.

Bakura's grin faded. "There is only one problem. I can't keep giving her the same rewards. Eventually she'll want it all. "You did start with little things right? Like letting her carry your books in school and polish your shoes? It works fine with my fangirls, keeps them occupied for weeks." "Well I let Ryou handle the whole going to school thing. She didn't take it very well when I offered to let her do my dishes so I had to make a higher bid." Yami sighed deep "Yes those are rather tricky. Well just tell me what you have given her so far?" "Well, I started by letting her take off my coat and put it on when I got home or leave. That worked a couple of days. Then I let her take off my shoes. Then I let her stroke my hair." "Oh no! That's too soon! She'll want more after you give her that!" Yami exclaimed with a serious face.

"Well the hair-touching thing worked a long time, she was content for weeks and very handy when I took her along to acquire... certain items." He glanced over at Yami, who glared back at him. "Anyway after that I promised her to hold her hand for 5 minutes once every week in public. You wouldn't believe how many jealous stares were directed at us. But now she's getting restless again." Bakura finished quickly. "Hmm" Yami was weighing the situation. "You've let this come too far too fast Bakura and she was already a tricky one to begin with. This is what I always do when a fangirl is out of control: I give her a picture of another desirable guy preferably with an item of clothing taken off and they immediately start fangirling over them and leave me be."

"Does that work?" Bakura asked with a look of doubt on his face. "Sure it does, I've used it plenty of times. The photo of you shirtless is always a very effective one." "ME?! You send fangirls after me?!" Bakura shouted at the pharaoh. "Euhm.. getting off topic here! If you want I'll pose right here so you can use my photo." "She saw you in real life and she didn't start following you." Bakura said, he continued with a glare at Yami: "How did you even get a picture of me without a shirt?" Ignoring that last question Yami said: "Strange, they usually don't need much to start fangirling over me."

"Pharaoh.." Bakura said, getting impatient. Yami snapped from his thoughts: "Well even if that doesn't work you could always just give her an impossible task. Like go get a certain very rare flower off of the highest mountain in Europe or something similar." Yami could practically see the gears in Bakura's head spring into action as an idea formed: "Yes, that might actually work. Thank you pharaoh, you have been of much help." "Don't get used to it, we'll be arch rivals again next time we meet." Yami said. "Agreed." Bakura grinned evilly.

"By the way, that picture you spoke of: Give that to me." "Can't. Sorry Bakura." Yami started retreating "It's at home and I really wouldn't know where to find it right now heh heh. Bye now!" "Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled after him, but he had already rounded the corner of the street.

Bakura came home that evening to find his fangirl on the doorstep. She got up looking very pleased to see him. "Good evening my dear." Bakura said with a sly grin. "Come inside, I have a task especially for you."

One week later.

Bakura is walking home late at night. He knows he's being followed and he knows who it is. Growling he turned a corner. "Where are you going at this hour?" A voice sounded in the alley. "That's none of your concern." Bakura snapped in answer. "Well if you're not doing anything special, can I tempt you with a small duel?" "Hahahaha" Bakura's laugh sounded hollow in the empty street. "A duel you say? Well if you insist. This will make taking care of you a lot easier!"

They walked to a deserted parking lot and pulled out their decks. "I have to say Bakura, sending your fangirl out to get me was very low, even for your standards." "Speaking of said fangirl, what did you do with her?" Bakura inquired, "Whatever it was, it worked splendidly." "Are you saying you wanted me to get rid of that poor girl for you?" "Whatever gave you that idea?" Bakura smirked. "I merely wanted to see how far she'd go for me." An evil laugh cracked through the night. "Mwuhahahaha, I can't wait to see what happens when you join her in the shadow realm! Now face me Bakura in your last duel!" Yami Marik shouted as he took out his deck.

30 minutes later.

"You lost Bakura! Say hi to your girlfriend from me! Hahahaha!" Yami Marik's laugh was absorbed in Bakura's screaming. "Aaaahh!" The world around him faded to black and then to purple. Catching his breath he got up from the floor and looked around him. In the distance he could see a spot of green. "Green?" Bakura thought? "In the shadow realm?" He walked towards the color. It didn't suit the shadow realm at all. As he came nearer he saw it was a patch of grass. On it small creatures were grazing. Upon closer inspection he noted that they were guinea pigs. In the middle of the field was his fangirl. She was petting a rather large specimen.

She looked up at him. She jumped up and made a little cry from joy. Bakura just looked at her speechless. With an proud expression she gestured around her. "How did you.." Bakura started, confused. With a look of sheer glee she pointed somewhere to her right. Out of the shadows a black dragon appeared. Bakura gulped and took a step back. Instead of taking her distance the girl just walked up to the fearsome creature and started petting it. Bakura's mouth dropped open. "You truly can control the shadows then?" The girl looked away from her little pet to look at Bakura. Her smile changed to a mischievous grin.

Without a warning iron chains shot out of the ground and held Bakura by his ankles. Next to him a giant sorbet had appeared, covered in an exorbitant amount of whipped cream. The girl walked towards him. "W-What do you think you're doing?" Bakura asked, getting very nervous. The girl still had that wicked grin on her face. She dipped her finger in the sorbet and smeared the whipped cream on Bakura's cheek before licking it off. "Hihihihi!" Her giggle echoed through the shadow realm. "Release me this instant." Bakura grumbled. Ignoring him her fingers trailed the buttons on his shirt. She drew a circle on his chest and looked at him quizzically. "If you mean to ask where the millennium ring is, Marik took that." Thinking back to what he saw in her soul room he was very glad of it too. She looked at him with a broad smile. She held up her hand and the ring appeared in it. "Hihihihi!" There was that giggle again. Bakura's face went white. "Oh bugger."

Glomp!


End file.
